Amour ou Ennemi?
by Law-Jay
Summary: Grimmjow avait toujours voulu prendre sa revanche. Et son rêve allait se réaliser quand Aizen eu la miraculeuse idée de proposer au Shinigami d'échanger sa place contre celle de Orihime. Ichigo accepte mais tout ne va pas se passer comme le bleuté l'avait pensé... / GrimmjowxIchigo et AizenxIchigo à sens unique. Peut contenir des Lemons/Violes et scène violente.


Chapitre 1 : Amour ou ennemi?

Disclamer : Les personnages présent dans ce texte ne m'appartienne malheureusement pas. Se sont tous la propriété de Tite Kubo !

Raiting : Je ne sais pas encore à vous de me le dire!

C'était un matin comme un autre enfin... Pour un espada. Il faisait constamment nuit au Hueco Mundo alors on pouvait juste parler de... Nuit total. C'était assez triste mais les Arrancars devaient se contenter de sa et puis il avait des trucs bien plus intéressante et importante à faire. En gros, ils s'en foutaient éperdument. Et puis un brin de gaîté ne changerai rien à ce grand palais vide, froid, et vide de toute joie possible. Ses habitants se détestaient tout mutuellement et cela ne servait rien d'essayer de crée un liens d'amitié entres eux. C'était tout bonnement impossible. On ne les voyaient tous que comme des monstres donc ils avaient adoptés se comportement et avait une attitude plus animal qu'autre chose. C'est ainsi que se déroulait la vie à Las Noches. Chacun pour soit était l'une des règles d'or. Mais concentrons nous sur un seul d'entre eux.

L'Espada numéro six, possédant des cheveux d'un bleu clair et des yeux d'un azur tout aussi semblable. Sa musculature était développé grâce à ses multiple combat depuis sa "naissance". Une cicatrice lui barrait le torse à cause de l'un d'eux, sur lequel il devait prendre sa revanche. Cet Espada représentait la destruction parmi les autres. Il avait la soif de combattre, tuée et anéantir. Rien d'autre. Il se prenait pour le plus fort le plus puissant et fort et se disait être le roi. Il vouait une haine sans faille à tous ceux qui se croyait plus puissant que lui. Et y'en avait un paquet! En plus de certains membres de l'espada, il y avait son supérieur, Aizen, un shinigami qui avait débarquer du jour au lendemain au Hueco Mundo. Il y avait aussi plein d'autres personnes mais passons... Cet Arrancar dont je vous fais la description depuis à présent quelques lignes se nomme Grimmjow Jaggerjack, une vrai panthère et pas seulement à cause de son pouvoir. Il se comportait comme un dominant si vous l'aviez bien compris. Mais derrière tout ça se cachait un homme avec des principes. Il n'attaquait jamais un ennemi si celui-ci sortait d'un autre combat et qu'il était donc blessé. Pas par gentillesse, détrompez-vous! Seulement dans son propre intérêt! Il voulait montré qu'il n'avait nullement besoin que quelqu'un soit à moitié mort pour l'anéantir.

Bref! Il ouvrait lentement les yeux et les refermaient aussitôt quand l'éternel lune du Hueco Mundo lui agressait les pupilles à travers sa fenêtre. Il balança sa couverture, avec négligence, sur le côté et se levait un se frottant quelque peu les yeux. Il allait vers sa salle de bain pour se laver et simplement se recoiffer à la va vite. Il prenait son hakama qu'il enfila et sa veste dont-il retroussa les manche comme il l'avait toujours fait. Encore une journée comme une autre,ce qui avait le dont de l'agacer.

Il se rendait à l'une des nombreuses réunions de Aizen qui avait pour but de parler des Shinigamis, la soul society et tout ce qui avait un rapport avec. Le principal sujet de conversation était toujours un jeune humain possédant des pouvoirs de Shinigami ainsi que de Vizard tout deux surpuissant. Kurosaki Ichigo. Il s'en foutait de parler de lui, il voulait sa revanche et rien d'autre! Il n'écoutait donc pas tellement (pas du tout même...). Il sortait aussitôt qu'il le put pour ne pas avoir à faire à une quelconque remarque de l'ex-capitaine. Il allait sous le faux ciel puis sortait de Las Noches et avançait dans le désert à la recherche de quelques petits hollows. Mais avant même qu'il est put commencé à chercher, Ulquiorra venait vers lui pour lui ordonner de se rendre au près de Sosuke. Il pesta longuement sur le chemin et ouvrait la porte dans un vacarme assourdissant. Aizen ne bougea aucunement et gardait son éternel sourire doux et serein. Il fit signe au bleuté de s'approcher puis se leva de son trône. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers la sexta et le regarda longuement.

- Grimmjow, t'aurais-je dérangé?  
- Ouais, dit sans gêne le concerné.  
- Je vois. Mais ce que je vais t'annoncer devrait te réjouir. Va dans le monde réelle et pars à la recherche de Ichigo. Propose lui le marcher suivant.

Aizen lui expliqua tout en détail et celui-ci n'en manqua pas une miette. Il se délectait d'avance en réfléchissant à la l'expression que pourrait prendre le visage de Ichigo.

Voilà ! Ceci est ma toute première fiction -que je compte finir- que je poste sur . J'en ai déjà lu un paquet sur Naruto, Death Note et d'autre manga mais essentiellement sur Bleach. Si ce chapitre est court c'est normal. J'aimerai avoir d'abord des avis et puis si j'en ai pas bah... Je continuerais quand même ! Et excusez moi pour les nombreuses fautes qui doivent se trouver dans ce texte!


End file.
